1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle rear seat cushion structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A structure in which an anchor member fixed to a floor portion of a vehicle body and a buckle are connected by a webbing to which an extending portion extending from a mounting portion of a buckle provided in boot (supporting member) is sewn has been disclosed (see Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-262633 (JP 2009-262633 A)). With this structure, the buckle can be supported in a standing state and the height from the floor portion of the vehicle body to an upper end portion of the buckle is shortened.
However, in the above-described example, it is believed that inertial migration of a lumber region of an occupant in the event of a frontal collision of a vehicle causes elongation of the webbing as well as deformation of a cushion pad of a rear seat, so that the buckle is pulled out and the amount of displacement of the lumber region is increased.